It's a revolution I suppose
by angeleyenc
Summary: Castiel looked up at the sky watching the angels fall.. aftermath basically with some fluff thrown in. post-8x23 sacrifice title comes from Imagine dragons- radioactive.


disclaimer: I don't own spn it belongs to higher beings known as kripke and carver.

i only own adley, my oc.. this story just popped out of the blue because the feels from the finale still hurt.. *sigh* my babies! *hugs boys* ONWARDS! :D

Castiel stood looking up at the sky watching with tears in his eyes. All his brothers and sisters were damned because of him. All because he wanted to make everything right again. Metatron betrayed them all. Fooled them into thinking closing the gates of heaven would solve all their problems. But that was far from the truth now wasn't it? Cas didn't realize the tears were falling til they hit his lips. He openly sobbed now. He fell to his knees by the lake he was near at. He cried for his brethen, he cried for a father that wasn't there, he cried for meg the one person who seemed to understand him to a fault. He cried for the Winchesters knowing that they must hate him now for causing all this. But most of all he cried for himself.

He never heard the footsteps apporaching him from behind nor feeling the hand resting gently on his shoulder at first. Nor did he feel the arms later embracing him and offering comfort. It wasn't until he heard her voice that he brought his own arms to wrap around her.

"I got you cas, your safe" she whispered. Adley never thought of herself as the comforting type but apparently kids, adult, and now angels always seemed to gravatate toward her. So she learned to accept it and gave it while she could. She hated seeing cas like this, putting the blame on himself when he had no control over what happened and thinking he had to punish himself severly too to pay peneace for his so called sins. She was so going to kick whose ever ass, who made cas like this. Besides it was her job to do so, after all she is his little sister. Well, not really related to him by any means she just designated herself as his little sister when she was fairly young and was sticking to it. The young 5'3 brunette with fair skin and blue-green eyes and a give em' hell attitude with 6 bucks to her name was never to be trifled with, especially hurting the ones that she loved.

She was raised by angels well, fallen ones actually because she was a orphan and her real parents just never gave a shit about her. To which she did find out the hard way but thats another story for another time. Adley realized that she had to get cas out of there before some angry fallen angels find them and quite possibly want revenge on poor cas.

"Hey, cas lets get out of here huh? We'll go back to the batcave and regroup."

Cas whimpered not because he was in pain well not physically, but emotionally drained and didn't think he could face the winchesters.

"Hey, it will be ok, ya here? if they try something i'll kick there asses, i don't care if sam is sick. i'll do it." Cas nodded and carefully stood up and was pulled along to where adleys car was parked along the side of the road up ahead. She carefully sat him in the passenger side while looking for any potential danger before heading to the drivers side of her 67 chevy camaro. She started the car and drove off thanking her lucky stars that no fallen angels where encountered.

By the time they reached the bunker it was a few hours later and the sun was coming up, she had called dean earlier letting him know about cas and that she was headed back to the bat cave. Once they reached it the impala was parked a distance away and set her car in park before turning off the engine. She looked over at cas finding him staring out of the window still. He had bags under his eyes from no sleep and he seemed to shivering or shaking she couldn't tell the difference.

She got out of the car and helped him out as well and made their way to the door of the bunker. She did the secret knock and the door was opened after a moment revealing Dean.

He looked at both of them and immedately beckoned them in and once they were safe behind closed doors he drew them both into an embrace.

"I thought i lost you cas." he whispered.

Cas hearing this wrapped an arm around dean and gasped before tears made their treachous way down his face.

He tried to apologies but Dean wouldn't let him he just held him tighter saying it wasn't his fault over and over again. Dean then let go but layed his hand on cas's shoulder as a grounding method. He then led both of them to the couch in the living room where the tv was and where sam was currently sitting on the lazy boy chair with his feet propped up; watching tv. "Cas? Adley? he made to get up but one look from Dean told him to stay put on that chair and to rest. He sighed but let Dean have his way. He was still weak from the trials but slowly but surely he was starting to feel better. He gave a weak smile to Adley and she responsed in kind.

Once cas was situated on the couch Adley withdrew a blanket from on top of the couch and layed it on him. She kissed his forehead and curled up right next to him. She layed her head gently on his shoulder and closed her eyes immedately falling asleep. Cas turned his head to look at her and softly with little strength he had left kissed her on top of her head and layed his right next to her. He too felt his eyes close. And for the first time since the apocalypse, sleep claimed him.

Dean for the first time felt relief that his family was home and safe for once. He sat down on the other lazy boy propping his feet up and looked around. Sam was fast asleep in his chair, as was Cas and Adley, on the couch and sure life right now was complicated but as he told sam at the church, they'll figure it out, they always do. 'Metatron better watch himself because he has no idea what the name Winchester means until it kicks him in the ass' he thought. For once dean slept with a small smile on his face.

A/N: thx for reading guys! Wow! i haven't written anything for a LOOONGG TIMEEE... Anyways real life happened.. yada yada.. may do a sequel to this.. don't know yet.. well see what the plot bunnys say. ok? As for my other long over do stories that i haven't updated in a millennium! ( well it feels like that.) yikes.. i'll have to re-read them so i can figure out where i want to go from there or i might just re- write them depending on what i want to do.. idk.. but anyway, thanks to all who stick with me and bless yall! :D love angeleyenc


End file.
